


5 times Gabriel tried to get Sam's attention- Just kidding it only took 1

by slutforsabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Sam Winchester, BUT NAH BITCH, Deans just there to have a good time, Gabriel doesn't give two fucks, High School, M/M, Party Animal Gabriel, Sam just wants to go home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutforsabriel/pseuds/slutforsabriel
Summary: Dean drags Sam to a party thrown by one of Harvelle High school's biggest pranksters and party animals Gabriel Nowak.





	

 

"Dean no."

 

"Yes Sam- you need to get out  _sometime._ It's not like if you'll fail the exam if you don't study in every minute of free time you have."

 

Sam sighed, he knew there was no debating this one. He was going to one of Gabriel Nowak's parties.

 

Gabriel. Fucking. Nowak.

 

He was so screwed.

 

He couldn't even fake having contracted the flu or having a migraine- he'd definitely pulled those ones before and his older brother would catch on. 

 

"I'm gonna go have a quick shower- I'll be ready in half an hour." Dean called from down the hall before the clunking of his boots and the slam of a door could be heard.

 

Well if he was going to be the awkward nerd at a party he might as well be the handsome awkward nerd.

 

Sam sighed and made his way to the downstairs bathroom, clicking on the light and looking at himself in the mirror. Okay he had to admit he did kinda look like shit. The bags under his eyes and messy 'moose hair' as his older brother called it, showed how little sleep and lack of fun things he's had lately. 

 

With a defeated sigh Sam turned the tap on a splashed cold water onto his face, his body shivering slightly at the sudden coolness against his warm skin. The man's attention now turned to his hair and he made a feeble attempt to comb it back.

 

Yeah he wasn't even going to be handsome. He was just going to be an awkward nerd.

 

 

 

The half an hour went inhumanly fast before Dean barged in smelling like 30 bottles of cologne- the stench was so bad Sam had tears in his eyes.

 

"Dude you smell horrible."

 

"At least I don't look horrible." Dean retorted and wrinkled his nose at his brother. "Now come on let's go- we're already fashionably late."

 

Sam sighed and reluctantly followed his brother out of the safety of his small messy room.

 

 

 

Gabriel's house was huge- well technically it wasn't his, it was his parents who were away for a week on a business trip- but that was beside the point.

 

The ground vibrated with loud music as Sam stepped out of his brothers beloved Impala and shiftily made his way to the entrance of the house, hand hovering over the doorknob before finally pushing it open.

 

Holy shit that was a lot of people. Sam gaped at how many had showed- he was sure a couple of them didn't even go to his school.

 

"So how's this for ya Sammy?" Dean quipped coming to stand beside him with a shit-eating grin.

 

"Oh Sam you came?" A slightly slurred voice sounded from his side and Sam's head snapped over to see Ruby- a girl who Sam had a thing with for a whopping 2 weeks.

 

Ruby stumbled over, reeking of alcohol and rested a hand on Dean's shoulder. "And I'm not surprised to see you here." She purred and winked at the older Winchester. "Anyways I want you guys to meet someone. Cas this is Sam and Dean Winchester- Sam and Dean this is Cas." 

 

A doe-eyed man came to stand beside Ruby, awkwardly fumbling with his shirt collar before looking up and meeting Dean's gaze and smiling slightly.

 

"This is his first big parties so go easy on him." Ruby muttered before obviously looking over at Cas and letting out an obnoxiously loud laugh.

 

"Ruby!" Cas said quietly but sharply and nudged her shoulder- only prompting her to laugh more.

 

Sam expected his brother to make a witty reamark as he normally would but Dean just looked starstruck, his mouth hung in a half-gape half-smirk. Yeah there was no getting his brother back now- he was on his own.

 

"Well, I'm gonna go grab a drink." The Winchester huffed before starting off to where he thought and hoped the kitchen was. The last thing he needed to walk in on some sloppy drunken teenage sex.

 

The first thing Sam noticed as he walked into the kitchen was the fact that someone was on a table dancing to  _Bubblegum Bitch_ and doing a terrible lip syncing. The second thing he noticed is that that person was Gabriel Nowak. People milled around him clapping and singing along with drinks sloshing in their hands. Sam felt almost intimidated.

 

_Great Winchester you want to go home because a short drunk person is dancing on a table. Are you really that lame?_

 

Sam shook his head and mentally slapped himself before reaching for an unopened beer which sat on the table.

 

Before his hand could wrap around the beverage there was an "OH SHIT!" Based off pure luck and reflexes Sam managed to turned just in time to catch the falling Nowak and hold him momentarily bridal style.

 

"Nice catch bucko!" The shorter man exclaimed before the party goers gave a round of applause and a few whoops before turning back to their conversations. "Hey I don't think I've seen you around before." Gabriel inquired his speech only slightly slurred. Sam felt heat rushing to his cheeks at the fact that he was still holding Gabriel.

 

"Uh- yeah. I mean my brother dragged me here- are all your parties like this?" Sam replied managing a cheeky grin.

 

"Yeah pretty much." The Nowak kid quipped before finally making a move to get to his feet.

 

"You're interesting. Tell me about yourself." Gabriel stated as grabbed Sam's hand a dragged him to the living room where it was a bit quieter.

 

"Interesting my ass. I live at home with my brother while my dad hunts and goes on long trips every second week." Sam replied as he took a seat on the cushiony couch Gabriel had gestured too.

 

"So what made you decide to come to one of the great Nowak's parties?" 

 

"Because if I didn't my brother would drag me out by my ear."

 

Gabriel let out a chuckle and Sam suddenly became aware of how easily he was talking to the Nowak. The younger Winchester was usually introverted and had a hard time talking to people- but with Gabriel the conversation just flowed. Sam didn't stutter or anything.

 

"I'm gonna go grab drinks!" Gabe announced before hoisting himself off the couch and sauntering over to the kitchen. A moment later reappearing with two icy beers.

 

"I remember the first party I went to-" Gabriel started.

 

The rest of the night was a blur from there. Sam only remembered little bits like laughing until his abs hurt, someone tripped over the coffee table, more laughter, and he was pretty sure at one point Cas who originally seemed pretty timid explaining bees to him in full detail.

 

 

The sun flitted through the blinds- that was the first thing Sam noticed. The second was a pounding headache. The third being the fact that someone was curled up next to him. All it took was one glance and Sam knew.

 

_Gabriel is sleeping next to you. Gabriel is kinda cute. Did we have sex? No we're still on the couch fully clothed._

 

Sam squinted around the room which wasn't particularly messy aside from a few stray solo cups, balloons, streamers and such. The room was also deserted- had everyone gone home already? What time was it?

 

The Winchester lay frozen, he didn't want to move in fear that he'd wake Gabe up. Just then Dean sauntered into the room looking around with a confused face before his eye caught Sam's and a cheeky grin worked its way onto his face. The oldest Winchester made a heart with his hands before shuffling into the kitchen- presumably to find advil. Sam just flipped him the bird while his back was turned.

 

The younger Winchester nearly jumped out of his skin when Gabriel yawned and moved against him. Instead of sitting up like a normal person the Nowak kid just stretched and splayed out across his lap.

 

"What time is it?" He asked, waving his hand at Sam's phone.

 

"11:58." Sam croaked before putting his phone back down on the side table.

 

"Morning sleeping beauties." Dean announced his arrival back into the living room with a bottle of advil in hand as well as a glass of water.

 

"How long have you been up for?" Gabriel asked, finally taking the initiative to sit up and make a gesture for the advil.

 

"Eh about 40 minutes, I guess everyone left?" Dean inquired, taking a swig of his water.

 

"Yeah guess so. So how was your first big party Sam?" Gabriel turned his attention back to the younger Winchester and cocked an eyebrow.

 

"Pretty great- a bit crazy considering you fell on me." Sam chuckled and gently elbowed the shorter man.

 

"Yeah- that wasn't one of my finest moments."

 

All three let out an easy chuckle. About half an hour later the Winchester brothers packed up their belongings, said their goodbyes, and thank-yous, but not before Gabriel managed to slip Sam his number and Dean bribed the Nowak to give him Cas'.

 

 

**_10 months later_ **

 

"I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch!" Gabriel sang loudly and pointed at Sam who was bent over his desk scribbling down his homework.

 

"Isn't that the song you fell on me too?" Sam snorted, looking up and arching an eyebrow.

 

"Yup, that's our theme song." Gabriel announced, sitting up and grabbing his phone to change the song.

 

"Oh really now?" The Winchester replied, dropping his pencil and letting it roll off the desk.

 

"Uh-huh! The greatest Nowak approves!"

 

"Your dumb." Sam said jokingly and rolled his chair over to where Gabriel resided on the bed to give his boyfriend a kiss. He could feel the shorter man smiling against his lips.

 

"You love me."

 

"Yeah, I do."

 

**Author's Note:**

> LONG ASS TITLE BUT OH THE FUCK WELL HAHAHAHA
> 
> save me i'm tired and sad
> 
> also this is sloppy i'm sorry


End file.
